


The Jupiter Jim Buggy

by IrisoPage



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: I wrote this at 4 in the morning because the thirst for the Mantis was just too real. This Mantis was MADE for the gays. Do I know how Mantis genitals work? Do I even know how any other genitals work? I just wanted to write for this character who deserves content.





	The Jupiter Jim Buggy

        You were a mutant, roaming around the outskirts of town.  
You were just minding your own business, until something caught your eye.  
A vehicle, but not just any vehicle.  
It was the Jupiter Jim Moon Buggy!

        Jupiter Jim was only one of the most underrated movie series ever!  
Even though most fans agree that films thirty through forty are not canon, due to the events that happened in Jupiter Jim's Last Trip to the Moon forty-two.  
Not to mention, films forty-eight through fifty-three leave much to be desired, but that was mostly the marketing team's fault.  
The Jupiter Jim prequels are not to be discussed.

 

        You were just going to take a quick picture with the moon buggy and you would be right on your way. So you excitedly jumped into the driver's seat.  
At least, that was your plan, if someone hadn't had seen you.

        If a human had seen you, you would have to go back into hiding. Not to mention that other mutants would resent you for revealing yourself to a human.  
Much to your relief, and a bit of surprise, it wasn't a human.  
Instead, a bright purple mantis man stood in front of the vehicle.

"Ey, what's the big idea!? You tryin' to steal this, you gonna have to go through me first!" He snapped at you.

"I'm not trying to steal it! I just wanted a picture with it!"

"What do you want a picture for?" He asked, rubbing a claw under his chin.

"It's from a movie! Well, several movies actually."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved one of his arms dismissively. "I'll let you take a picture with dis here vehicle..."

"Really!?" You gasped and quickly whipped out your phone to take the photo.

"For one hundred bucks!" He declared with a grin.

"What!? I don't have that kind of money!"

Mutant work didn't exactly pay well. Which might explain why you were hanging around a car lot.

"Then beat it, kid. Time is money." He ordered as he started to step away from the vehicle.

        You weren't going to take this from some insect with a pompadour. You quickly snap the picture when he isn't looking.  
Unfortunately, you had still had your shutter sound on.

        The mantis quickly snapped his head around towards you.  
"You had better have that money. You don't want to know what happens when you owe the Repo Mantis."  
He warned as the insectoid climbed onto the hood of the buggy.

        You didn't want to pick a fight with this guy.  
Especially after getting a good look at those claws. The rest of him was a bit concerning as well.  
Where are this guy's pants!?  
You definitely got a good look at this guy now.

"What if I offer you a trade?" You asked as you stood up as best as you could in the front seat of the car.

"What kinda trade?" He narrowed his eyes at you.

You simply smirk at the mantis as you lean close to him and press your hand to the opening on his pelvis.

"Hmm, I suppose I can accept dat kinda trade." He winked.

        Taking care not to scratch you with his claws, he pressed you back into the driver's seat.  
You had to help him remove your clothes. No wonder he wore minimal clothing.

        You turn your attention to his opening, his sensitive tip already protruding and beading a drop of precum.  
With a few short strokes, his equipment stands to attention.

"You ready for this, kitten?" The mantis purred. "Impressive, ain't it?"

You decide against rolling your eyes and instead focus on the task at hand.

You gingerly guide his cock towards your entrance.  
Surprisingly, he took his time with entering you. Letting himself slide up and down against your sex.

You shoot him a look. You're met with a cheeky grin.

"Not into the teasing, are we, kitty?" He whispered as he took to dragging his mandibles along your neck, carefully leaving marks.  
You grab him a bit too forcefully and press your mouth against his,  
in an attempt to get to move faster.

        You gasp into the kiss as you feel him slide into you, inch by inch until his full length is sheathed inside of you.  
His claws hook under you to lift your pelvis up as he breaks the kiss, continuing to make hickeys along your neck.  
He slides his length out of you before ramming back into you, hitting a cluster of nerves.  
You feebly attempt to muffle your noises into your hand as he continues a quick pace.

"Aw, don't do that now. There's no one else around. I wanna hear youse say my name."

You cum with a scream of his name as your insides clench onto him.

        You hear him mutter something about 'how good guys finish last', but you're too wrapped up in your afterglow to pay attention.  
He desperately ruts into your slick opening before finishing, spilling hot fluid inside you.  
Looks like he wasn't too far behind.  
He leans against the dashboard for a moment to catch his breath before making a surprising recovery.

 

"Take as many pictures as ya want." He chuckled, jumping down from the vehicle.  
"And feel free to come back anytime."


End file.
